<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TsukiYama~Humiliation by VampyrSutton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910517">TsukiYama~Humiliation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyrSutton/pseuds/VampyrSutton'>VampyrSutton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VampyrSutton Kinktober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Degradation, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Puppy Yamaguchi, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyrSutton/pseuds/VampyrSutton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuki isn’t just being mean when he teases Yamaguchi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu mentioned, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VampyrSutton Kinktober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>TsukiYama~Humiliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ended up more pet play, but a BDSM blog I follow said it counts.</p><p>Sorry this is a day (now two, thanks imagination) late. I had a bad fever yesterday, but after sleeping for like 20hrs I’m good to go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a long ass week for Yamaguchi to say the least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between tests, practices, a particularly rough game against Aoba Johsai, and now he just couldn't seem to do the float serve he worked so hard on no matter how many times he tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team was supportive, and while he appreciated it, he just wanted someone to call him out on his screw ups and he knew just the person for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tsuki~" Yamaguchi mumbled into Tsukishima's back as he hugged the tall blonde from behind in the club room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tough week, Yams?" Tsukishima sighed, glancing around before smiling softly at the smaller when he saw they were alone, turning around in his arms to pet his green hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi nodded into Tsuki's chest now, leaning into the attention. "Are you busy tonight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm…" Tsukishima hummed as he fished his phone out and pretended to check it. "Nope. All yours, Yams. Wanna give me the details now or on the way to yours?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You saw everything that happened," he greenette pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Called out or comforted though?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi's freckles stuck out against his flush as he hid in the blonde's chest. "...Called out." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima gave one of his condescending smirks as he pulled Yamaguchi's head back by his hair. "Then you're going to tell me every little detail of how much you fucked up before I go any further. Understood?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi nodded his head quickly with a whimper. "Yes, Tsuki." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuki let go of his hair and stepped out of his hold. "Good. Now grab our stuff and let's go." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The greenette scrambled to do as he was told, happy to have a task he couldn't mess up as he slung a gym bag and backpack on either shoulder. "Ready!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then hurry up." Tsukishima tsked, already walking out the club room door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi hurried to follow, keeping just behind Tsuki as they went. "Thank you, Tsuki," he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw Tsuki's head tilt either way before he glanced behind him with a soft smile. "No problem, Yams. I'd rather be the one to take you apart than letting you do it yourself. You don't know when to stop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi chuckled lightly, knowing the blonde was right. If he was left to his own devices, he'd spiral into a pit of anxiety and misplaced guilt so he was glad the other was willing to help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now start talking." Tsukishima ordered as they continued to Yamaguchi's house. "The sooner you get it out there, the sooner we can start." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"R-right!" Yamaguchi grinned before he began filling the silence with all the things he felt went wrong that week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima just let him talk, giving the occasional hum when the other stopped for air. He knew Yamaguchi well enough at this point for the smaller boy to not even need to tell him, but these things tended to go smoother when Yamaguchi got it all out and felt he had something to be punished for. Tsukishima didn't really agree, but whatever helped his Yams feel better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reach Yamaguchi's house just as he was finishing up so Tsukishima retrieved the spare key from the flower pot and let the two inside. "Parents?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gone for the weekend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. So no deadline." Tsukishima nodded, taking his school jacket off and tossing it on a hook. “You know the drill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, Tsuki!” Yamaguchi stammered as he put their bags down by the door before running to his room. “Um, do you want food too by the way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I get to see you in that apron again.” Tsukishima smirked when he saw how red Yamaguchi’s ears and neck turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsuki!” Yamaguchi whined even as he grabbed said apron as he walked by the kitchen. He wasn’t actually complaining, just embarrassed. He liked how domestic Tsukishima could be even if it was still sexy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Questioning me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t think so. Now hurry up before I get bored.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Tsuki!” Yamaguchi nodded before pausing again. “Um, anything you want me to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm.” Tsukishima thought about it for a moment, going over what Yamaguchi had told him earlier about the mood he was in. “I’m guessing you don’t want to think or deal with shit so I guess get your tail and ears, puppy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde could practically already see Yamaguchi’s tail wagging and it wasn’t even in yet. ‘Guessed it right I see.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay, Tsu-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And no more talking unless it’s to safe word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi nodded his head before turning back around and heading down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima heard some ruckus a moment later so he assumed Yamaguchi was digging in his closet for the toys. The tail Yams had picked when he borrowed Akiteru’s card under blackmail was pretty sizable so Tsuki figured he had some time as he took his shirt off before deciding to start his homework.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde heard some whimpers and small moans come down the hall a few minutes later and knew he was being fucked with. ‘He’s been around me far too long if he thinks he can get away with being a little tease. Or maybe he just wants his brains fucked out? Probably both honestly.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima was just finishing science when a pair of greenish brown ears peaked out from under the table and a head rested on his lap with a whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima couldn’t help the fond smile he directed at the brown puppy eyes staring up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you deserve attention right now?” Tsuki hummed, tapping his textbook with his pencil. “Good puppies don’t barely pass their science test after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi increased the puppy-eyes look with an absolutely pitiful whine that, when combined with the flush on the smaller’s cheeks, made Tsukishima wonder if he himself would make it through dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuki just rolled his eyes, however, as he pet the green tinted locks. “Tsk, fine. A pass is still a pass. Just stop acting acting like such a bitch in heat.” He was fully aware he had no room to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi’s cheeks darkened, but he leaned into the blonde’s touch all the same when the taller pet his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima chuckled at the other’s actions with a “Cute” as he scribbled down the final answer before closing his science book. “So food?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi flushed harder at being called cute, but nodded when Tsukishima asked about food. Crawling out from under the table and standing up to reveal the incredibly domestic apron that Tsuki seemed to appreciate so much, the blue collar that read ‘Pipsqueak’ in gold, and the tail that matched his ears when he turned around to look in the fridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima hated the reason why Yamaguchi needed this but god damn if he didn’t love helping him as he watched the tail wag with the pinch server’s movements as he moved around the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi put some veggies in a pan on the stove as he added meat to another with sauce. He went to get bowls and utensils while the food did its thing. Once it was done and combined, he put the food in the two bowls and brought it to the table. He paused when he reached Tsuki’s side, tilting his head and giving a questioning whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Puppies don’t eat at the table, do they?” Tsukishima hummed with a smirk as he rested his chin on his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi shook his head as his face flushed again before setting Tsuki’s bowl on the table and his on the floor near the blonde’s feet before he handed him his utensils and took off the apron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima hummed a thanks as Yamaguchi kneeled in front of his food to begin eating, face red as he did so but digging in none the less, grateful he was at least allowed to use utensils since Tsuki didn’t like the mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate in relative silence aside from Yamaguchi’s occasional whine and panting as his current position made his tail brush his prostate every now and then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling was obviously winding Yamaguchi up, but the sounds were driving Tsukishima absolutely crazy as he tried to focus solely on finishing his meal so they could get to dessert. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely managed when he caught a shiver running down Yams’ spine out of the corner of his eye and he was grateful that all that was left in his bowl was sauce as he stood up to put his bowl in the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clean those up when you’re done then come to your room. We’re gonna see if your receiving has improved so to speak.” Tsukishima ordered as he walked out of the kitchen and to Yams’ room to clear his head for a second so he could give his Yams what he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching his pup get off on his own tail was not helping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi nodded, a whine leaving him as he sat up to acknowledge Tsuki and he caught a glimpse of fire in the other’s gold eyes at the sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Good thing it’s Friday.’ Yamaguchi thought as he finished up and did as he was told, a gasp escaping him when he got up and the plug shifted once more. ‘Get the big plug, I said. It’ll feel good, I said. Yeah, too good, you idiot. I have to be a good boy, and wait until Tsuki says I can.’ He scolded himself as he put the bowls on the drying rack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up, puppy!” Tsukishima snapped from down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi gave a little yip as he scampered down the hall to follow Tsukishima’s order, stopping in the doorway of his room for the next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more standing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi dropped to his knees immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw the look in Tsuki’s eyes again and whimpered, making sure the blonde could see the tail wag behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell, Yams,” Tsukishima groaned. “The death of me I swear to god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi couldn’t help the proud grin on his face as he yipped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “When did you become so cocky?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The greenette just tilted his head as he looked the blonde up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, smart ass. For that you can get off on my leg. Only good puppies receive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the ears were real they would have drooped as Yamaguchi whined in indignation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want it to be a stuffie again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi’s face reddened once more as he remembered the last time he disobeyed enough to actually annoy Tsuki and was forced to hump one of the blonde’s dinosaur plushies until he came like a dog in heat before licking it clean. It had been humiliating, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t see stars when he came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, you’re actually considering it aren’t you.” Tsukishima scoffed when Yamaguchi didn’t respond right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yams’ face was burning now as he quickly shook his head with a whimper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surrre,” Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Whatever. We both know you’re no better than a simple bitch in heat. Willing to do anything I say as long as you get to cum aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi was panting a little even as he tried to whine in denial, the sound just coming out more desperate than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima smirked as he motioned for Yams’ to come closer, pulling him by the ring of his collar once he was. “To think Ennoshita-senpai passed on the captain position for next year to you just last week. What would the precious junior think if they could see you now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi whimpered, following Tsukishima’s previous order without actually meaning to, moaning lightly when he finally got some friction to his poor leaking cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you, humping my leg to the thought of getting humiliated in front of everyone. Bad enough you sweated off the makeup covering your hickeys last year, but now you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to parade the fact that you’re my bitch.” Tsukishima whispered into Yamaguchi’s red ear, smirking when this ripped another moan from the shorter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you, so desperate just from being called out. Makes me wonder, you know? There’s no way someone as good at volleyball as you was actually messing up that bad. You just wanted me to punish you didn’t you?” He was determined to add some sort of praise in there for his poor Yams’ self esteem even if it was kind of backhanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-tsuki,” Yamaguchi whimpered before his eyes shot open in fear when he realized he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima pulled his head back by his green tinted locks to glare at him. “Did the puppy just talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi whined at the rough treatment, furiously shaking his head as best he could with Tsuki’s hold on his hair and whimpering in denial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yams,” Tsukishima tsked. “You know I don’t like liars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi slumped before slowly nodding, whining in apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So not only did you disobey me, but you tried to lie to me about it too?” Tsukishima glared, tightening his hold on Yamaguchi’s hair and smirking at the small moan it got him that quickly turned into a distressed whimper when he moved his leg out of Yamaguchi’s reach. “That doesn’t sound like a puppy that deserves to cum does it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi whimpered, trying his puppy eyes again, and dammit if Tsuki wasn’t weak for them, but he couldn’t just give in. Yamaguchi asked for this persona after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, you’re not going to cute your way out of this. I do want to cum some time tonight though so I’ll settle with you’re not allowed to until I say. Understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi grinned, just happy he’ll get to cum at all and nodded quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima smirked at Yamaguchi’s actions as he hummed, considering what to do with his puppy. ‘He’s not great with his mouth like this but there’s definitely something hot about Yams lapping at my cock like its his last meal, but I could also just fuck him into oblivion? He’s definitely more open in his reactions when he’s looking to be embarrassed. Hmmm, both? Nah, I won’t last long enough for both, especially if he keeps looking at me like that. We have all weekend, I’ll just fuck him for now.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the bed, puppy.” Tsukishima finally decides, snickering when Yams immediately scrambles to obey</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi kneels on the bed on his elbows and knees, already knowing he’d be fucked off his hands as he rests his face on the pillow and gives Tsuki half lidded puppy eyes behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘This little shit,” Tsukishima internally groans at the look Yams’ is giving him as he wiggles his ass a little to make the tail way. ‘The fucking death of me!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his inner gay panic, Tsukishima feigns indifference as he moves behind Yams, smirking lightly when he moves the tail a little and Yams moans into the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you, so ready and desperate to be fucked. I could probably just sit back here and fuck you with your tail and you’d cum just like the bitch you are wouldn’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi hides his face in the pillow, whimpering before he wiggles his ass a little and lets out a cut off moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I thought. Too bad you’re not allowed to come until I say so otherwise I might be tempted.” Tsukishima snickers as Yams moans when he pumps the tail in and out a few times before pulling it out all together, earning a whine at that point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, puppy. I’ve got you.” Tsukishima hums as he snatches the lube Yamaguchi left on the nightstand earlier and adds just a little more lube to Yamaguchi’s hole. “God that tail really is unnecessarily big isn’t it? I wish you could see it. Your little hole back here, twitching desperately begging to be filled by my cock just like you’d be if you were allowed to talk. My little cock slut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi whimpers, refusing to look back to meet the blonde’s gold eyes as his ears burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m right.” Tsukishima snickers as he pushes two fingers in after the lube to make sure the shorter is open enough, humming in satisfaction before he finally takes his boxers of to lube his cock. “Don’t worry, I’ll fill you up much better than that stupid plug. Fuck you so good you won’t even remember you can speak. You’ll just be my good little obedient bitch. How does that sound, Yams?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi lets out a moan in response, thrusting back on air, silently begging for Tsuki to fuck him like he promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima just chuckled lowly as he lubed his cock as well before lining up and sliding the tip in slowly, choking on air a bit when Yamaguchi thrust back again and sucked more of him in than either were expecting given how Yams moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Yams. Patience, puppy.” Tsukishima cursed, grabbing Yams’ hips to keep him still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi whined as though begging, trying to thrust back again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep it up, and I’ll grab the leash.” Tsukishima warned only to roll his eyes when all his threat did was earn him a moan. “Horny bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi panted lightly, not even denying it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just for that, nevermind. There’s no point if you’ll like it anyway.” Tsukishima huffed as he slid in more, actually bottoming out fairly quickly thanks to the stretch from the tail. “We’re getting you a smaller tail. It’s still tight, but I don’t like feeling like I’m getting sloppy seconds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi moaned as he was filled before giving a small growl at what Tsuki said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “What was that, cock slut?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A challenging eye peaked over Yamaguchi’s shoulder, but there was no other sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think I didn’t see that look, pipsqueak. I don’t know where you get the gall, but I think it’s time to put you in your place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyebrows shot up when Yamaguchi had the nerve to huff at him. ‘This little-?! Don’t threaten his toys! Got it! Dramatic ass.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why you little.” Tsukishima pulled almost all the way out before immediately slamming back in, reveling in the keening moan this pulled out of Yamaguchi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do -</span>
  <em>
    <span>thrust</span>
  </em>
  <span>- Not -</span>
  <em>
    <span>thrust</span>
  </em>
  <span>- Test -</span>
  <em>
    <span>thrust</span>
  </em>
  <span>- Me!” Tsukishima growled into the greenette’s ear, earning a desperate whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi cried out when Tsukishima found his prostate and clung to the pillow under him when the blonde continued to abuse that spot. He thrust back to meet Tsuki’s thrusts, panting as he began placing kisses and bites along Yams’ back and shoulders, careful to make them hideable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both liked having the marks of ownership, but Tanaka and Noya were absolute menaces so they had to stay hidden until the numbskulls graduated now that Asahi-senpai wasn’t here to keep Noya in line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima groaned, growling slightly when Yams’ squeezed around his cock before he pulled him back by the collar to have the shorter sitting in his lap and bouncing him on his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi moaned at the change in position before crying out when Tsuki found his prostate again and went back to abusing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, much better. No more hiding those cute sounds in the pillow. Come on, Yams. Let the whole neighborhood hear how good I fuck you.” Tsukishima basically purred into Yamaguchi’s ear as he peppered kisses down his freckled neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yams panted, clinging to the hands around his collar and stomach for some kind of support as he bounced on Tsuki’s cock, moaning like the bitch in heat he was accused of being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak, puppy. I wanna hear you beg for me.” The blonde smirked, nipping Yams’ earlobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi didn’t need to be told twice. “Tsukiiii~ Please! Moree~! I want master’s cock, please~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima groaned, pausing, “Turn around so you’re facing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yams whined when he stopped, but moved quickly to do as he was told so the blonde could continue ASAP.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima moved just slightly so he would have better leverage on the bed and thanked his past self for liking a sport that required so much leg strength. “Put your hands on my chest, puppy.” He waited until Yams did as he was told and smirked at the curious look the greenette was giving him. “Good, puppy.” Tsuki hummed before stretching his arms behind him for support and using those leg muscles to slam up into his Yams at an absolutely unforgiving pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi almost collapsed onto the blonde’s chest as his eyes rolled back and he moaned. The position gave the blonde just the right angle and had Yams rambling absolute nonsense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsuki~ Oh my god fucking shit! There! Yesss~ Tsukiiii~ AHhhhh! More~ Please~! Wreck me master, please! AhhhhHhhhh~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi was squeezing his cock perfectly, making Tsukishima groan as he sped up the pace, nearing his release. “Fuck Yams…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsuki~ Please I’m so close! Please let me cum! Please Tsuki please~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima growled, shifting just enough to allow him to grab the ring of Yams’ collar and pull him down to glare him in the eyes. “You will not cum until after I do. Only when that perky ass of yours is nice and full are you allowed to cum. Understand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi moaned, nodding quickly. “Yes, master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuki let go of Yams’ collar, quickly putting his arm down so he didn’t fall. “Good boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yams moaned at the praise, squeezing around Tsuki again and making the blonde curse as he sped up his admittedly staggered pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucky for Yams, Tsuki wasn’t far either, a few more hard thrust making his arms give out as he fell to the bed when he came hard in the greenette, grabbing Yams’ hips so neither got hurt when he went down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi moaned loudly at the feeling of being filled, his own cock dripping, but managing to hold off his own orgasm until Tsuki gave him permission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima laid on the bed, panting and dazed, but came back to himself a bit when he heard a desperate whimper above him. “Shit, sorry, baby.” He cursed, as he wrapped his hand around Yamaguchi’s neglected cock. “Whenever you’re ready, Yams.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuki’s permission was all it took before Yamaguchi was cumming across the blonde’s chest, some making it to his chin as he stroked the greenette through his orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Tsukishima hadn’t had the foresight to place a hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder, he would’ve immediately collapsed right into his own mess, but instead was left to just smile at Tsukishima sappily as he panted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima smiled softly up at Yams. “Better, Yams?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi nodded, sleepily. “Thank you, Tsuki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, Yams. Now let’s get you into the bath shall we?” The blonde hummed as he slowly helped Yams off of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi whined out of overstimulation, before curling into Tsukishima’s side when he was set down. “Noooo~. Cuddle now, bath later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yams, your cum is literally on my chin and chest and mine is </span>
  <em>
    <span>in your ass</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This is not up for negotiation.” Tsukishima sighed, petting the other’s green locks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yams looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and Tsuki sighed again. “I’ll take the bath with you and we can cuddle in the tub. Sound good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi grinned now, nodding. “Thank you, Tsuki!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima just rolled his eyes, but Yams caught the smile. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on. Can you stand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi waited until Tsukishima stood up before trying to do the same only for his legs to wobble and straight up give out when he tried to take a step. “That would be a no.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima caught him when he started falling. “No shit. Come here.” He huffed as he awkwardly slung Yamaguchi’s arm over his shoulder, knowing Yams was still too tall for him to carry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Tsuki~” Yams smiled into the blonde’s neck, giggling when Tsuki’s ears turned pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” The blonde huffed. “Bath Time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Tsuki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, Yams.” The blonde responded without hesitation, smiling softly. That was a fact he couldn’t hide if he tried. Not that he’d ever want to.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can you spot the Yagami Yato reference? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) If so, hello fellow degenerate.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>